A dream of a frisky witch
'A dream of a frisky witch ' In the holy Koran, it is said that dreams occur when our body goes to sleep physically and our soul goes into the world which dwells above the seven skies. The soul lives and encounters a very different creation where every unimaginable things can happen and also where every living and dead can be met. To avoid these evil dreams, it is recommended in the holy Koran that chanting a holy hymn or prayer before going to bed every night helps to overcome the bad spirits in a dream. Here, is a true example of a 10 year old girl who dreams about a witch playing and entertaining her. It was written by the girl in her journal and was later published online to receive interpretations for her witch dream. This is a regular elementary school day which gets off with the kids playing all around waiting for their ride. Suddenly, I realize that the school has got empty like in a blink of an eye, and I am left alone in the school. I see a woman, probably, in her thirties, wearing a pink dress that covers her body completely from top to bottom, and has a scarf wrapped around her head, leaving face as the only visible part of her body, walk towards me. She takes me to her house, which is very dark and creepy, built on a banyan tree. At first it appears to me like she is going to cook and eat me up if I utter a single word from my mouth but, then she suddenly transforms herself into a clown. She does some utter nuisance acts to make me laugh and, being a kid, I start fancying whatever she does. Now, suddenly she switches to a new form and turns into a crow. However, instead of getting scared of a black crow – as a child is generally supposed to – I start scratching the crow’s wing and rip them off from its body. I keep laughing all the time while doing that. As the witch returns back to her original self she asks me if I enjoyed being with her or not and I agree with her claiming that I did. She asks for a promise that I would visit her daily, and while we were talking with each other I hear a voice of my mother calling my name from the house across the witch’s tree. I step out from the witch’s house saying that I would bring my friends tomorrow with me so that we can have more fun together. I hear another call from my mother, which was now even louder, and also sounded angrier than the previous one. I start walking rapidly towards my home and, suddenly, I realize that in a hassle, I forgot to ask the witch’s name. As I turn back and walk towards the tree I discover that the tree and the house no longer exist. However, it is now replaced by a big haunted house, which is ideally a place where the family of witches lives together. I start to shiver horribly when my mother’s voice calls me again, and I wake up to realize that everything was, nonetheless, a dream. According to the mythologists, there is a place on earth where evil dwells and they have powers that are supernatural. Evils are enemies of human beings and they cause the natural disasters leading to mass destruction so that they could wipe out the humanity from earth. Alfiya Vidyarthi